Equipment is requested for the large scale cultivation of cells, bacteria, and viruses for the production of a variety of proteins under study by a number of the research groups in the Institute of Molecular Biology. The groups listed here will constitute over 75 percent of the use of the equipment. The remaining time will be used by other members of the Institute, almost all of whom have NIH grants and work on related problems. Typically, the problems being investigated are regulatory proteins generally present at exceedingly low levels. To obtain adequate quantities for study of their physiological, biochemical, and physical properties, a facility is needed that is capable of producing large quantities of bacteria, viruses, and cellular organelles.